One last day
by justsomestuff
Summary: *spoilers* Alt. End to Allegiant Tris survives but only has one day to live. Following hour by hour events of that day, where tris and Tobias get to spend one last day together including her struggle and finally a meaningful death or survival.


**Tobias**  
"I can feel it coming Tobias, I'm... I'm scared" , she whispered. I placed my hand on her chest right where her heart is supposed to be and replied almost as quietly " you, can't , aren't leaving me, you aren't dying as long as I live. Your body may leave but you will still be alive in the memories of all those people you saved, families you reunited. And most importantly you will live through me. You complete me, my soul lives within you and yours within mine. You're going to a better place where you will meet your parents and find peace and happiness, where there would be lies or betrayal or even deceit and remember that's my heart in there beating for us, take care of it, I'll see you soon to claim it in this new world your going to." On those words she finally smiled despite her pain, despite everything she had been through despite her fears. This was the braveness I had fallen madly and deeply in love with, this was the brave, dauntless Tris who had inspired so many helping people overcome their fear, helping me overcome mine.

I wanted to scream and shout, to cry nonstop, but i knew I couldn't do that to her. I had to brave not just for her but for the both of us. She reached for my hand squeezing it tightly, I knew she was in pain as I saw her wince, it hurt me to see her this was concealing her suffering all the while knowing that I couldn't do anything to stop it, this helplessness made me feel weak and useless, but this want the time to wallow in self pity, Tris was dying and I had to make these final moments with her count, so I reached down kissing her first on her lips lightly almost gentle and then her forehead lingering there for a moment, to break this physical contact between us became impossible.

I whispered 'I love you', my voice shaky from the tears I was holding back, I hoped she wouldn't hear the pain in it, the sorrow, just the calmness. 'I love you too, I always will.' She started sounding determined, even though her voice was as shaky as mine, from the tears that she was holding back, 'Don't forget me Tobias, don't forget our love, our pain and our strength, all the moments we spent together. But don't wallow in it, promise me Tobias, that once I'm gone, you won't remain stagnant, stuck in this pain you will try and find happiness, try to move on and help Caleb and Christina to, please for my sake' , 'oh tris, I cant... I won't be stuck but I can never even imagine that there would be a day when I won't think about you, you saved me tris. You gave me meaning and you made me truly dauntless.' And then came the sudden jerk followed by a monotonous beep of the heart monitor indicating that she was dead... She looked so peaceful a faint smile stretched across her face a sliver of a tear escaping her eye. I leaned in for one last kiss, one last chance to touch her 'be brave Tris' I whispered.

I wanted to say so much more, have a proper life with her, away from all the fighting and war and damage, but this last 24 hours we had spent together had been as close to perfect as could have possibly gotten, so I calmed down a little, letting the reality sink in, and then, I let myself cry for the first time.

**24 hours earlier**

**Hour 1 : Tobias**  
I sat there, the lights flickering above all luminescent and bright yet strangely depressing. This place was nothing like the hospitals we had back home, this was too artificial, to sterile. There was a crack in the wall opposite to me. It ran straight right through the length of the wall right before disappearing behind a huge portrait of this weird woman sitting in a field of flowers. I had been staring at this wall for 8 hours now. Tris was still in surgery. I rushed here as soon as got back from Chicago and now I sat here waiting, hoping and even praying that she would survive this, my Tris was a fighter, we had survived so much together, we could survive this too.  
"You look terrible", Christina said as she walked in, handing me a cup of coffee. "When was the last time you actually got some sleep"  
"Im not tired"  
"Well you should still get some rest, I'll take over for now. Tris will be here once you get back"  
"I am NOT leaving!" I almost barked at her, I hated how candor she was but I still appreciated her being there. The truth was that I was terrified of closing my eyes not knowing if Tris would be there on not once I open them.  
"Fine, fine suite yourself, yeesh" and she sat beside me humming some tune. I sat there too taking a long swig of my steaming hot coffee and continuing my inspection of the wall and the ugly portrait  
"That woman looks constipated" Christina remarked staring at the same portrait. She was so annoying sometimes, I turned around about to yell at her to shut up, when the doctor approached us.

**Hey guys, so I just finished allegiant and thought it could be an alternate end to maybe bring the fans some closure and even prove that Tris died a hero, and her death was truly meaningful, I would love to get your feedback, if you want me to continue or not or any ideas about the true meaning of her death etc do let me know and please REVIEW it, it would really help me evolve as a writer :)**

**p.s I will update at 3-4 reviews **


End file.
